User blog:Awesomeperson110/The Crystal Spirits- Prologue
This is only a prologue of the Crystal Spirit story. Note that it does not involve anyone else's OCs other than mine yet. Prologue A millennia ago, before the time of Celestia and Luna themselves, there was nothing. Yes, nothing-well- if you counted the fact that creation was in progress. At this point nothing could be visible through the opaque horizon- except the dark figure of a pony streaking through the horizon. The pony's wild dark blue mane flowed behind her, camouflaging her with the dark horizon. The only thing other than the dark pony was another pony, bright and shining, chasing her with a smile on her face. The dark pony grinned, and streaked through the sky, faster than before. The bright pony only gave a small, silent, trill of a laugh, and streaked after the dark pony. Their game of tag lasted only a few more memorable minutes until a stallion about the size of great Gallifrey swooped down from the heavens. The mere sight of the stallion caused the two ponies to stop dead in their tracks. The stallion playfully tweaked them in the head, and his booming voice echoed throughout the land: " Don't play here. It is not safe yet for thee to play here." " But Father, the Daemones know not of this place." the dark pony spoke in a rustic voice. " She speaks the truth. The Daemones know not of its existence." the bright pony spoke in a gentle voice. " Either way thee should stay away. The Creation is at its final stage. We need thou to come help with the preparations." the great Stallion said. Then the two ponies broke through the opaque horizon. At that moment a swirling vortex that radiated light and darkness became visible. But then it disappeared. The great Stallion looked about, then broke through the horizon itself. At that moment another great stallion was pacing back and forth. You could call him a stallion, but you could also call him a Daemones. " Pulsie-" a voice cut in. " Stop using that wretched nickname, you fool." the stallion sneered. " And it's Prince Dark Pulse to you, Morpheus." " Prince Dark Pulse-" " Your Majesty." the stallion scoffed. " Must thou relieve me of my royal title?" " Your Majesty Prince Dark Pulse." Morpheus rolled his eyes. " ARE YOU ROLLING YOUR EYES AT ME?" Dark Pulse yelled. With a mighty kick he kicked Morpheus out of the window. Why must he have such dim-witted assistants? He would be better off having King Equus as his attendant. And as a bonus get Queen Genetrix, Princess Night Slash, and Princess Moonblast. The two princesses thought he knew not of their playland? Hah! Such foolishness would be unexpected for someone as high as the princesses! Their powers were not worthy of such! But soon that power would be his. All of it. In ten minutes. " All the preparations are set." the Stallion, also known as King Equus, boomed. The four royals stood in a diamond arrangement. " Shall we begin the Creation?" Queen Genetrix said. King Equus nodded. " In the name of the Royal Family this universe undominated shall be created!" " Harness the power of the Equilibrium!" Queen Genetrix yelled. And the family chanted the spell of Creation: This land of the old shall be started anew The spell of Creation will be cast by this crew The aspect of Time The aspect of Space Will be controlled by these crystals for the entire pony race The spell of Dimension, Love, the aspect of Balance Will be hidden below beyond evil's talons And the true aspect of creation on this land Can be as small as a ant, or a tree, big and grand Life is the gift, along with the others The spirits will be passed on, daughter from mother To protect the lands near and far From the caverns below to the height of the stars These crystals will have and to hold The powers of Creation, more value than gold The spirits of the ponies with the aspects within Will be kept from all harm, all murder and sin But only until the sun's rays light The day of their 15th, the end of the night The spell will be lifted, they can be harmed They'll have to walk the land around with alarm For if the spirits of the ponies are destroyed The aspect of the spirit will be sucked into the void Of endless destruction, of obliteration That crystal spirit will be lost to the nation Therefore I summon the Equilibrium, the magic To prevent destruction, anything too drastic The crystals sent with power to last Until the end of the end, the land long have passed Renew every century, it's the Equilibrium law To prevent obliteration, that is the cause So the powers of the magic have finally settled To create this land smooth, rolling and gentle! " Bravo, ponies." a voice sneered. " I see you have memorized it." The royal family only whirled around in time to see Dark Pulse's grinning face until the Daemones army descended. ~To be Continued~ So how was the prologue? I hope it got ya all geared up for the main story! So yeah, I hope you liked it. This was just to explain the Crystals' creation. So yep ^u^ Oh yeah King Equus's name credit goes to Rusty screech! xD Category:Blog posts